


Training the Wolf

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Male Naked Male (CMNM), Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Peter decides to take advantage of Derek's desire to learn how to become a full wolf, but things go further than he planned.





	Training the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Kneeling.

Peter hated coming home for summer but not because he had to do some tedious job. His family had enough wealth to pay for his tuition for a private university in LA and give him an allowance on top of that. Nor because his family treated him poorly. He had a good relationship with most of the extended family that lived in the area and were constantly passing through their house on family business.

It was because Beacon Hills was boring. The clubs were a joke compared to the ones he was used to at college, and the town was small enough that he already knew who would be at each place. To make things worse, his sister Talia insisted that he babysit his nephew Derek.

Babysit was probably not exactly the right word. The boy was old enough to have already gone through his first heartbreak (which was not in anyway Peter’s fault whatever his sister might say). Still, he had to feed the kid and keep him out of trouble whenever Talia left for one of her business trips, which was much more often now that she had Peter to dump Derek on.

There was one benefit: he was free to play tricks on the boy. He made it almost too easy.

“Please, Peter. You have to show me how to shift into a full wolf.”

“Why hasn’t your mother taught you?”

Derek frowned. “She says I’m too young.”

“I’d sooner buy you a keg than go against your mother on werewolf matters.” That had been Derek’s request as soon as Talia had left them home alone for the first time.

“No one trusts me with anything.” Derek seemed to think that pouting would change Peter’s mind. The problem was that Peter couldn’t tell Derek even if he wanted to. A full wolf shift did run in the Hale family, but how and when was very much a mystery. His sister had it, and she knew enough to tell him that he didn’t currently have it, but they had no idea if and when that would change.

Peter decided to use this opportunity to amuse himself. “Fine,” he said in feigned exasperation. “But you have to promise me that nothing that I tell you or that happens today will get back to your mother or anyone else.”

“I promise.” Derek was so excited, and Peter marveled at how his nephew was the type of person who meant those words when he said them.

Peter went to his closet and rummaged through a box until he found a human-sized dog collar (Don’t ask). “First, you must work to enter the mind of a wolf.”

Derek looked at the collar as Peter put it in his hands. “But wolves don’t wear collars.”

Peter blinked a few times as he tried to control his surprise and frustration at Derek not being as gullible as normal and tried to think of an explanation. “Dogs, like werewolves, are a bridge between the primal and the civilized. You wear the collar as a sign of control, and it does not come off until you have developed that control from within.”

Peter sighed with relief as Derek nodded and put the collar around his neck. “Should I take off my clothes? Dogs don’t wear clothes.”

Peter instantly chose the answer he felt would make the prank funnier. “Yes. I see you already have some good intuition.”

Derek beamed at the compliment as he began to strip off all his clothes. Once he was done, he even got down on all fours without Peter needing to say anything.

“Good boy. Now up.” Peter raised his hand, and Derek complied by getting onto his knees and even bringing his wrists up to his chest. Peter took a bag of chocolate candies from his desk and fed one to Derek. His nephew seemed to enjoy it so much that his butt was wagging an imaginary tail.

Peter took out another candy and balanced it on the tip of Derek’s nose. “Wait. Wait.” Derek went cross-eyed as he focused on the candy with determination. “Okay, now.” To Peter’s surprise, Derek was able to flick the candy upward and catch it in his mouth on its way down.

“Now for something to really test your self-control.” He placed another candy on Derek’s nose. “Wait.” He paused to admire Derek kneeling in front of him and obeying his command before deciding to see how long he could keep Derek like this.

Rather than just standing there, he left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen where he made himself a sandwich. Then he sat himself down on the couch and flipped through the channels until he found a sitcom he liked. It was a rerun, but it was good enough to keep him amused.

After it had finished and as he was looking for the next thing to watch, he heard a noise come from upstairs. Realizing that he had forgotten about his nephew, he went up to check on him. When he saw that Derek wasn’t where he had left him, he shrugged and took pride in how long he’d managed to keep the ruse going. Rather than try to find him, Peter decided to enjoy some alone time. He locked his door behind him and stripped as he walked over to his computer desk. It didn’t take long for him to set up his favorite collection of pornographic and erotic sites. He began to slowly slide his hand up and down his cock as he jumped from tab to tab and hunted for what tickled his fancy today.

Just when he had become fully hard, he was surprised as a warm, wet tongue began to lick the head of his cock. Peter focused his senses as he pieced together what had happened. As he heard Derek’s heart begin to beat harder and faster with excitement, he realized that the boy must have been so relaxed by his dog fantasy that he hadn’t heard it before. The addition of arousal to the scent that had been there before disproved his earlier assumption that Derek’s scent had just been a lingering reminder of his earlier visit.

But soon, all he could focus on was the tongue assaulting his dick. As it began to move down his shaft, he pulled his hand away to give his nephew full access. Derek’s lapping followed his dick to his base and began to massage Peter’s balls with his tongue. Derek’s technique was unorthodox, but Peter was already fighting not to come. Perhaps it was not being touched like this since he came home. Perhaps it was the deviance of the situation. Whatever it was, he was on fire with desire, and his dick and balls were aching for release. Peter grabbed the desk and focused on controlling his breathing.

Derek worked his way back up, wrapping his tongue around Peter’s cock in search of some spot where he hadn’t licked the taste off of. Derek pulled back, and Peter wondered if he was finished. He quickly learned Derek had not finished with him when his tongue began to collect every drop of precum that had been leaking out of him as if Peter were a melting ice cream cone. Peter began to softly whine as he fought to keep control, but it was too much. With a moan, he felt his cock begin to pulse with his orgasm.

Derek seemed to sense what was happening because Peter could tell his mouth was open in front of the tip of his dick based on the warm breath upon his skin. As each squirt of cum escaped him, he imagined it entering Derek’s waiting mouth, and in between Derek’s tongue would quickly clean off anything that was left on the tip. The sensation on his over-sensitive skin was glorious tortu  
“You’re certainly full of surprises.”

Derek had finished dressing and was leaving Peter’s room. “I can’t wait for tomorrow’s lesson.”

Peter’s mind was flooded with possibilities, and he noted that his shorts were already tenting in anticipation.re.

When he was finished, Derek crawled out from under the desk and got up into a begging position. Peter took out a piece of candy and gave it to him. “Good boy.” As Derek chewed on his treat, Peter got up, put his shorts back on, and picked Derek’s discarded clothing. “I think that’s enough training for a day.”

Derek looked at him for a second before shaking his head clear, standing up, and taking his clothes. “I can see why my mom wanted to wait to train me. Thanks for seeing that I’m more mature than she realizes.”


End file.
